


The Tree

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Helpful Ben Solo, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Ovulation, Ovulation sex, Rey POV, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of orgasm control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: There is smut. A tree is involved.





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> This story is number 9 in the Finnreylo Murder AU. It probably works as a stand-alone, but makes reference to [Knights of the Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683445/chapters/36439161) (where we learn that Finn practices historical reenactment and we meet some of the people we see here). In [The One In Which They Do It In The Chair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709401) (also shameless smut) Finn introduces the stoplight safewords (green - yellow - red) that Rey takes advantage of in this story.
> 
> I've tagged this dubcon because there are a couple of iffy elements, but these guys are in a committed relationship and those elements don't seem to bother them. But is it possible to have both dubcon _and_ enthusiastic consent? I guess we'll find out.
> 
> If you've only relied on hormonal birth control you may not have experienced full-blown ovulation. It's not exactly a heat, but it's not too far behind. The principal is the same. It's painful as hell. (Remember that Rey has an IUD, kids - there will be NO PREGNANCY SCARES in this series.)
> 
> This fic is gifted to Jessa. PRONK.

There are three days a month that Rey finds especially excruciating, and thank goodness Finn got home last weekend so he can share the burden. It's two weeks after her last period and Rey is ovulating and she just might die. She might.

She can't get enough, is all. Her body got the memo that it's time to make a baby; it doesn't care that there's a little coil of copper in her that will keep that from happening. It cares that she lives with two men, that they have a lot of sex, that she's surrounded by testosterone.

It's a lot of pressure.

She woke up this morning at five and immediately climbed on Ben (less likely than Finn to be annoyed at being pawed in his sleep), caressed him awake and then rode him until they both came. By then Finn was up; he pressed her flat on her tummy, head off the edge of the bed, and fucked her until she couldn't see. By then Ben was ready to go again.

It was a long morning.

Now they're at the armory and Phas is trying to explain the intricacies of something called the _three wonders_  but even that name is distracting and all Rey can think about is the rivulets of sweat pouring down Finn's back where he's sparring with Snap across the room. It's late August and it's hot, and there's only air conditioning downstairs so even though all the windows in the second floor of the old warehouse are open and the big fans are on it's still almost stifling. Finn's taken off his shirt, leaving him only in shorts that ride obscenely low on his hips. He's sweating and grunting and moving like a ballet dancer and Rey is finding it very hard to pay attention to anything else.

"... a break." 

Rey is embarrassed to realize that Phas has been speaking to her. She can feel herself blushing and lowers her training sword while turning her head to look her friend in the face. "Excuse me?"

"I said," the older woman declared, amusement evident in her voice, "maybe it's time to take a break. Hm?" And she tips her blonde head and gives Rey a knowing smile. Rey can't decide if that's a good thing or not.

It looks like Finn and Snap have decided to take a break too, and Finn wanders across the room towards her, drinking water out of his Nalgene bottle, wiping himself with a towel and giving her a shit-eating grin while he does it.

When he gets to her he drops the towel and bottle on the floor and crowds right into her personal space. The twists in his hair are languid from the humidity and even though he wiped himself down his dark skin shines with moisture. He smells like sweat overlaid with the scent of the body wash he used earlier, and it makes her mouth water. "Hey, baby. How's your training going?"

She clears her throat and tries to avoid making eye contact but can't. He's a magnet. "It's, uh, fine. S'fine." 

He presses his lips together and nods, slowly. "Sure, okay," then he gestures his head to the top of the stairway that leads down to the ground floor. "Wanna take a walk?"

Rey lacks the vocabulary to answer, but he puts his hand on her hip and guides her to the stairs. When they're halfway down the wall is succeeded by a wooden railing, and they have a full view of the room below. Finn tightens his grip on her and breathes, "Hold up."

The furnace is behind the stairs, so they can't see it, but they can see pretty much everything else. The doorway to the outside is immediately across from the bottom of the stairs. On the far wall and in the center of the room are the workstations for leather, weapons, and armor crafting; Rose is working by herself, sewing metal onto leather, bopping along to some music playing on her headphones. In the corner an older man called Canady sits at a spinning wheel, alongside his wife Irene, where they turn wool from their own sheep into thread that they weave into tapestries they sell online and at events. They're kind of hippies, but they're okay. And finally, under the tall windows at the front of the room, is the scriptorium, which is their fancy term for the old wooden table where Ben and Stats are sitting together with their quills and bottles of ink, bent low over their sheets of parchment. Ben's tied his hair back from his face in little braids behind his ears, and his glasses are perched low on his nose. He looks quite the scholar.

Rey can feel Finn's breath on her shoulder. He murmurs, "Look at our Ben. I love watching him work."

Rey nods and finds her own voice. "Me too. He looks so calm, engrossed."

Finn is closer to her ear now. "Attentive." He wraps her hair around his hand, pulling it aside and touching her ear with his nose, and she shudders. "Captivated." 

His lips brush her neck as Phas scoots by them on the stairs, carrying her training sword and hissing, "Get a room." 

Snap follows her closely, and positively booms, "Me and Phas are going to spar out back with Jess and Poe, it's just too hot up there. It's nice outside though!" And on his way out the door he gives them a thumbs-up and an exaggerated wink that makes Finn laugh and Rey blush.

Snap's declaration, so loud in the silence of the room, draws the attention of everyone below (except for Rose, too engaged in her music and her work), but they quickly go back to what they were doing. All except Ben, who continues to gaze up at them, eyes wide like an animal caught in headlights. As he regards them Finn reaches a hand around Rey, gathers one of her breasts in his palm, and then tweaks the nipple through her tank top. She flinches as Ben's eyes widen even more and the tips of his ears turn bright red. 

As Ben continues watching, Finn whispers in Rey's ear: "I need to do a thing. Meet me at The Tree?" Finn had introduced them to The Tree a few weeks before; she doesn't know what kind of tree it is but it's enormous, set right on the bank and overhanging the creek. On the creek side it shelters an indentation in the ground, and large roots that extend from the base of the tree into the ground and down towards the water. It is, frankly, the perfect tree for fucking around outside if you don't want to be seen from the building or the parking lot.

Rey nods and starts down the stairs again, but Finn grabs her arm and pulls her back. His voice is a growl that makes her toes curl. "Use your words, please, Rey. Will you meet me at the tree?" He enunciates every word and she wants to rub herself against him right there, lick the sweat off his abs, rip off his shorts and suck him dry, not caring who sees. Instead she turns to look up at him. Finn's eyes are normally very brown, but right now they're almost black, all pupil, and they are focused only on her. She catches her breath, then replies in a whisper, "Yes, Finn, I will meet you at the tree. And," she continues, licking her lips and shifting her gaze to his mouth, "you can do anything you want to me there."

She moves before she can gauge his reaction. Trying not to rush, she depresses the door's push bar and shivers as she moves from the relative cool of the air conditioned space into the heat of the outdoors. She skips across the parking lot and into the sparse grass that separates the asphalt from the line of trees bordering the creek. Just a few more steps and she's there. She lowers herself into the indentation behind the tree and takes a quick look around, tutting as she picks up the remnants of a joint - Snap's? Canady's? she isn't sure - on the ground and tucks it in her pocket to throw away later. Despite the bit of trash it's a lovely spot, almost feels like a little cave, maybe just a bit cooler than the area that surrounds it, a natural little heat sink. The creek itself adds to the ambience, burbling away as the water slips over and around the rocks that line the sandy bottom. She gives herself a moment to enjoy the peace and the scent of water and plant life before turning back to the tree and extending her arms, pressing herself against the trunk. It's so large she barely makes it a quarter of the way around, but she doesn't care. She's hot, Finn got her so worked up, and the bark of the tree is cool and rough against her cheek and the skin of her arms. She pushes her fingers into it, breathing in the organic scent of the bark and the wood below. An insect tickles on the hairs of her arm, but she barely notices. She just wants Finn to arrive and take care of her.

Her heart rate increases and the warmth between her legs moves up her belly as she perceives footsteps on the asphalt, moving through the grass, then finally stepping down into the heart of the tree. Familiar hands on her hips, breath on her neck, but it's not who she's expecting.

"You're not Finn!"

"No I'm not. Are you disappointed?"

A beat. "Will you fuck me?"

Ben rubs his face in the loose hair behind her left ear. "Yes."

"Then no, I'm not disappointed."

He takes her earlobe in his teeth, gently, then lets it go and asks innocently, as he rubs his erection into her backside, "Does that mean you want me to?"

She's beyond joking. " _Yes_ , Ben,  _please_." She's trying not to whine, but she probably is, technically. Oh, well.

Ben moves his hands from her hips around to her front and unbuttons and unzips her shorts. Pushing his thumbs between her skin and the fabric of her underwear he slowly pulls them down to the ground, lowering himself to his knees. He lifts first one of her feet, then the other, laying her shorts and underwear on one of the exposed roots. He pulls her hips back slightly, then lifts her right leg up, bending the knee and setting her foot, still sneaker-clad, onto another root. He makes a noise, a quiet  _ahhhh_ , as he uses his thumbs to gently nudge her labia apart, exposing the inner portion of her cunt to the warm, humid air. "You're all pink from this morning." He blows on her and she shivers. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nods, and groans "Yes," and leans forward into the tree, rubbing her cheek against the rough bark and sighing. "I need it. I need to come some more, and I'm _so_ ready."

He takes her by surprise by taking a strong lick, not of her cunt, but of her asshole, her cheeks spread wide by the angle of her hips and the position of her leg. She groans in surprise and pleasure, and pushes herself back onto his tongue. He laughs and gives each of her cheeks a little nibble, then removes his thumbs from her lips to press one of them against her opening. He growls, "Wish I had lube, I'd fuck your ass right now. Can I do it tonight? Love to get my cock in your ass." And he moves his thumb again to press his tongue shallowly inside her as she groans.

"Yes, oh god yes."

"I'm holding you to that," he says as he pulls her down and angles his face up to give her a hard lick from her clit to her vaginal opening. As he works, Rey can hear him shifting, his own fly unzipping. She can just barely see down between her legs, where his cock is out, held in his left hand while his right hand comes back to her, assisting his mouth. She watches as he squeezes his head and gathers the precum that eases out of the tip, and uses it to lubricate a stroke down his length.

"Fuck, that's hot," she murmurs. He hums in reply. 

He pulls his face off her. "Not quite wet enough," and he takes his left hand and pushes the two middle fingers inside her and squeezes at her to pull out some moisture. It's just this side of pain and she bears down and wails silently. But it's only for a moment and then his hand, now thoroughly wet, is back on his cock and his mouth is back on her, kissing away the last remnants of pain.

She closes her eyes, cheek pressed against the bark of the tree and focusing on her pleasure, chasing the orgasm that is quickly approaching. Although she can hear Ben working on himself she isn't thinking too hard about  _why_. So she's surprised when he suddenly stands up, pushes his cock into her, thrusts three times, and comes with a shudder and a groan.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers in her ear, but his cock is still pulsing and it _really_  doesn't help.

 _Pissed_ isn't the word. Rey is  _incandescent with rage_. She's just aware enough not to scream; she really doesn't want to bring the entirety of the Knights out of the building to see her in her humiliation. She snarls at him over her shoulder as he pulls out, already going limp and making no effort to touch her again. " _What the fuck was that, Ben Fucking Solo_?" she growls as loud as she thinks is reasonable, and she can feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "That was the shittiest thing, what the hell!"

There's more movement behind her, someone coming around the other side of the tree, and a moment later there's another familiar pair of hands on her hips, a kick to move her foot on the ground a little further over and a pull to tug her hips down, then her cunt is full again, a strong hand holding her steady, and fingers making insistent circles on her clit.

It's Finn, of course, and he's a fucking asshole but he feels so good inside her she can't find it in her heart to complain just now. Instead she pushes back against him and moans.

"It's not Ben's fault, baby, you can blame me. I told him he could do you first if he didn't let you come. I want to feel you come on me, it's one of my favorite things. Also, I really enjoy _fucking_ you when you're _mad_." He punctuates his final words with two especially hard thrusts, and that finally pushes Rey over the edge. 

Luckily Ben is there to kiss her through her orgasm, muffling her cries somewhat so hopefully the other Knights don't hear them (even if it's obvious to them all what's going on).

Finn pulls out and is putting himself away, still hard, when Rey pushes herself off the tree and turns around. She's angry, and she could definitely have another orgasm. Or two.

"Take it back out, Finn. We're not done yet." She's not sure how authoritative she is right now, standing in sneakers and a tank top and nothing else, Ben's spend running down the inside of her thighs, but he stops and raises an eyebrow.

"You sure, baby? You wanna keep going? 'Cause you know I can keep going." 

She puts her hands on his shoulders and gets up in his face. "I am ovulating. Right now. All my body wants to do is fuck. So yes, I can keep going. I can go all day. I don't believe for  _one second_ that you can keep up with me, but you can damn well try." As she's speaking he pulls his cock back out of his shorts, and Ben, by all appearances very turned on by their conversation, wraps his arms around him from behind and grabs hold of him as he rubs his face against his shoulder.

Finn smiles down at her, clearly amused. "Okay, fine. Me and Ben, and you. Two against one. Yeah?"

Rey's not exactly sure what she's agreeing to, but she's mad and she wants sex, so she spits, "Fine!" Spotting her shorts hanging out on the root, she points at them and demands, "Sit there." Finn shrugs and detaches Ben, shuffles over, and takes a seat. The ground behind him is at the same level as the root, so he leans back on his hands, his erection sticking straight in the air, foreskin pulled back to expose the tip of his cock, exquisite, pink and shiny. 

It turns her on and she hates it. She glances at Ben, standing where Finn left him. He has the decency to look ashamed, and takes a step over to give her a hug and a kiss on her temple. Wordlessly, he helps guide her as she turns her back to Finn, straddles his lap, and impales herself on him. Ben supports her shoulders and Finn grasps her hips, swearing as she takes him in. 

Rey takes a moment to kiss Ben, since he's there, and Finn rubs a hand up her back, under her shirt, in a way that's almost soothing. Being between her guys like this is calming her, and she's shifting from anger into something calmer, although no less primal. Finn leans back on his hands again, pulling his knees apart as he does, which also pulls her legs apart. Ben pushes her back gently so she's resting against Finn's chest, very warm against her back. His head peeks just over her shoulder, and he takes advantage and begins to nuzzle and kiss the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. It feels good, and she's inclined to forgive him, so she tilts her head to give him access. She knows Finn can't really move in this position, so she pushes with her thighs, gently rocking up.

"Hey," he breathes in her ear. "I just want you to know that I love you. I know this week is a pain for you and I really am trying to help. Was it too mean?"

Rey huffs a laugh and wraps her arms back around his neck as she continues her gentle movements. Ben is attentive, and as she talks he kneels down in front of them. "That was pretty mean but also, like,  _really_ hot. It helped cut through the hormones, or something, maybe. I'm definitely feeling moOOOH!" At that moment Ben places his lips around her clit and sucks, and her mind goes blank for a moment. 

Finn laughs, his voice full of honey. "Ben, darling Ben, you are full of surprises." From below Ben makes a noise that could be a groan or a laugh, and carries on with his ministrations, working them both with hands and mouth as Rey continues writhing and Finn shifts so he can use one of his hands to massage her breasts. It feels really good, but Rey needs more.

As though reading her mind, Finn nudges her and makes to sit up. "Hey, do you think you can stand up? I wanna fuck you now." 

Rey breathes, "Yeah, okay," and with Ben's help they both scoot forward and in moments Rey's feet are back on the ground, just a little wobbly, and she's leaning forward onto a crouching Ben, who hugs her and places tender kisses across her face.

He's so gentle and sweet and his little braids are so cute and she adores him right now. He holds her, forehead to forehead, whispering sweet encouragements and massaging her clit, while Finn thrusts into her from behind. Finn's not being too rough, just enough to work her up, and soon enough she's getting close again. But she's not quite ready, so just before she hits the point of no return she calls out, "Yellow!" 

To which Finn replies, "Oh, shit,  _shit_!" then stutters and freezes. It's no use; he's coming inside her seconds later.

After the initial shock, Rey's laughing too hard to formulate a good response. All she can get out is, "Keep up with me, _my_ _ass!_ " Finn's still swearing as he pulls out, tugs up his shorts and moves aside, making room for Ben.

Ben's cock pronks out of his shorts as he sits down on the root and pulls Rey onto his lap, facing him. "I want to watch you, okay?" He murmurs, and she kisses his mouth as she sinks onto him, then sighs when he's fully hilted.

Rey's laughter calmed, she rides Ben vigorously, eager to get back to the edge. She hasn't decided if she's ready to come yet but she is confident that he can hold out for her at the last minute. The thought makes her chuckle and Finn, now sitting cross-legged on the grass behind Ben so he can lean against him, replies with a bitter, "Yeah, ha ha. You could have given me just a little more warning."

"Your mouth wrote a check your body couldn't cash. I ain't mad," she says, letting her southern roots show just a bit. Her hands find his shoulders over Ben's and he crosses his arms and interlaces their fingers, pulling her forward, which presses her closer to Ben and lifts her up slightly. She's not complaining. She takes the opportunity to claim Ben's mouth with hers again, opening to his tongue, moaning as he takes advantage of the leverage offered by Finn's support behind him and the roots at his heels to rock up into her. Her moans turn to cries when he wraps his arms around her tight, holding her still around her back and hips as his pace increases. She does her best to include coherent words of encouragement in her babbling. Finn lets go of her hands and turns around, on his knees, still a buttress for Ben but now, with his arms available, able to provide a bit more help.

He wraps his arms around them both, placing one hand on Rey's hip and another on her shoulder, and rubs his face against her hand where it rests on the back of Ben's neck. "I love you guys so much. You're perfect, both of you. Perfect together. Perfect with me." 

"We love you too," Ben murmurs, and tips his head back to rub against Finn's, making the other man laugh.

Rey catches Finn by the jaw and guides his head over Ben's shoulder so she can press her lips against his. She'd like to say something sweet as well, but she is getting close and needs more immediate assistance. Lifting her face from his she rubs her thumb across his bottom lip and whimpers, "Help me,  _please_." He smiles flirtatiously, back to his usual self, and a few seconds later he's moved one hand into her hair and his other one between her and Ben, thumb on her clit. He strokes her with purpose, tugs her hair gently, and gazes into her with his deep brown eyes as she comes. She's breathless. Ben's just a bit behind, so he fucks her through her orgasm and beyond before he comes, Rey and Finn kissing his neck and whispering encouragement as he does. 

None of them are ready to leave. They're tired, spent, happy to rest together in the shelter of the tree for a while. But it's hot, and Ben is in the middle of the sandwich, so he moves first. They all stand up, and Ben uses a rag, dampened in the creek, to clean the copious dripping between Rey's legs while Finn holds her, rocking back and forth as though dancing to the soft sound of the creek and the distant shouts of the group sparring behind the warehouse.

He kisses her temple. "Are you feeling better? Got what you needed?"

"Yeah, more or less. No thanks to you," and she pokes him in the chest and laughs.

He looks mock offended. "Me? This scene was great. You got some Ben, you got some Finn, you had  _two_ good orgasms. You have nothing to complain about."

She pretends to consider it, then concedes. "Okay, sure. You win this time. But next time, you better bring your full game. Got it?" He pats her butt and lets her go so she can put her shorts back on.

Her shorts are still on the root, but there's a problem. "Guys? Where's my underpants? They were right here!" She looks back at them, and Finn looks concerned while Ben looks... guilty. "Ben? Where are they? I need them!"

He holds up the damp rag he'd used to wipe the cum from her legs, which looks suddenly very familiar to Rey. She groans - of course, that would be the imperfect ending to the imperfect scene.

Rey grumbles as she pulls on her shorts, sans underwear, but she has to admit that the insistent burning she's had since she woke up has been smothered, at least temporarily. Ben squeezes her undies out and tucks them into his pocket, much to the amusement of the two others, and they head back inside. Ben still has a few lines of text he needs to finish up before he and Rey can leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out how to fit Captain Canady in. He's one of my favorite characters in TLJ!
> 
> I love Finn, so much. I don't mean for him to be a jerk, he just does that. He really does love Rey, very much. These dorks.
> 
> Ben references having anal sex with Rey. If you're into that, check out [The Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833922/chapters/36870183). 
> 
> This is probably the closest I'll ever get to an a/b/o fic so enjoy it while you can.
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos or a comment to let you know. I'm screaming into a void here. You can also come talk to me on Tumblr, I'm leofgyth over there.


End file.
